


Downtime

by Rivulet027



Series: Legends and the Raza [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Dark Matter (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Friendships, M/M, POV Hartley Rathaway, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Hartley hasn't been a part of the Legend's crew for long, but he's in a relationship with Jax. Some downtime in the future involves meeting Jax's ex Five.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC or Dark Matter.
> 
> A/N: For the intoabar challenge on DW. I've been plotting Jax/Five and got the Hartley walks into a bar and meets Five prompt and decided I had to include Five and Jax having had a relationship.

Hartley’s tense, which he tries not to find amusing. They’ve time traveled to the future to relax and he’s not in the least bit relaxed. Hartley chides himself as Jax leans in to give him a quick kiss, before squeezing his hand, and giving him a slight nudge in the direction of the booth they’ve decided on. Hartley slides into the seat, turning to watch Jax order their drinks. His eyes draw to the entrance as Mick walks in grinning as he talks to the man next to him. Was Mick the first one to find one of the crew from the Raza? Maybe Sara, who’d been looking forward to sparing with Two, but there was no way of knowing if they’d met since they weren’t at this bar. Hartley considers checking in, bothering her, but he’s not sure they’re comfortable enough with each other yet to tease. 

Hartley takes a breath and forces himself not to drum his fingers against the table. He starts to glance over to where he left Jax, but then Five slides into the booth across from him. Despite never having met her Hartley recognizes her. She’s smiles at him brightly, has blue-green curls, and goggles perched on her head. She’s exactly as Jax described her. Hartley tries to ignore a small surge of doubt that comes with meeting his boyfriend’s ex. 

“We were looking for you,” he manages.

She grins. “I saw you two earlier, but the shops were crowded and I couldn’t get over. Three found Mick though and told me they thought you were coming here.”

Hartley looks to where she’s indicated Mick animatedly talking to the same man he’d walked into the bar with. Mick looks more animated than Hartley has seen him in a while. His lips quirks upwards as he regards his teammate. “What’s the story there?”

She shrugs, “Mick helped him fix one of his guns and Three’s been trying to talk him out of the Heat gun for a while.” 

Hartley presses his lips together, unable to stop the smile on his face.

“What?” she pushes, leaning in to peer at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“It explains why Mick had me check over the duplicate he built,” Hartley reveals hoping he’s not ruining Mick’s gift by telling her.

She presses her lips together. “I won’t tell.”

They share a smile.

Jax slides three drinks onto the table, before pausing to greet Five with a brief hug. He slides into the booth next to Hartley, who relaxes a bit more when Jax wraps an arm behind his back and gives his side a squeeze. 

“He’s cute,” Five enthuses.

Jax grins. “And he’s smart.”

Hartley blinks as Jax gives his side another squeeze. “Intelligent yes. I think I’d prefer handsome over cute.”

Jax rolls his eyes. “You should’ve seen his face when Oscar Wilde hit on him.”

Five scrunches her noise as she grins back, then asks, “Who’s that?”

“He’s a writer,” Jax explains. “From Earth, in the 1800’s.”

“We can get Gideon to make you a book,” Hartley offers.

She grins as she agrees, then bargains, “Got anymore chocolate?”

“If Mick doesn’t I’m sure Ray does,” Jax promises.

Somehow her grin widens and her eyes seem to sparkle. Hartley feels himself relaxing just that bit more so he offers, “And if they don’t then you know Zari or Nate does.”

“Maybe Sara,” Jax muses.

Five tilts her head. Jax shakes his head. Hartley groans, “We are not contemplating stealing from Sara, especially when we have teammates who would be willing to share.”

“Five could do it,” Jax says with confidence.

“Or we could go play video games with Zari,” Hartley tempts. “And Wally.”

Both of them are a challenge to beat, even when Wally doesn’t use his superspeed.

Jax takes a sip of his drink and raises his eyebrows at Five. She nods, “Drinks first, then we head down to the shops and find something we can trade for chocolate.”

Hartley takes a sip of his drink, the smiles at Jax, who just grins back. They haven’t been together long. Hartley’s only been with the Legends for three months and this is the first time he’s meeting the Raza crew they’ve befriended. He’s almost expecting it when Five asks the circumstances surrounding his joining the Legends.

“You remember I told you about Metas in my time?” Jax starts.

She nods.

“I helped my city’s hero a few times, then the Legends needed my powers for a mission,” Hartley tells her. 

“Did you seduce him with your engineering skills?” Five teases Jax.

Jax’s bites his lower lip and gives Hartley a sideways glance. Hartley rolls his eyes, very aware that he’s probably blushing. Five smiles knowingly at Jax.

“I thought you taught him some of his engineering skills?” Hartley finds himself teasing back.

“I still can’t believe they were out of the part we both wanted,” Five shakes her head. “It’s one every ship uses.”

“I’ m just glad you were willing to teach me how to build it out of the pieces they sold,” Jax continues.

“Maybe you should teach me that one,” Hartley puts in.

“Doesn’t hurt to have a spare,” Five agrees.

Jax grins. “We can bribe Zari with showing her how.”

“How many engineers does your ship have?” Five asks.

Hartley points at himself, “Technically not an engineer.”

“I was going to leave, but decided to stay awhile and make sure Zari had full run of the engine room. Mick doesn’t mind helping, but no one ever thinks to ask him until he’s already fixed a problem and by then it’s usually an emergency.”

Five reaches out and gives Jax’s hand a squeeze. “Glad you didn’t leave.” 

Jax agrees as he gives Hartly a smile, then asks Five. “How’s dating going for you?”

She laughs. “Most of the time my team remembers they want to be overprotective, but I think dating you made them realize I’m an adult.”

“Probably helped that they liked him and made friends with the rest of the Legends,” Hartley comments.

She nods, taking another sip of her drink. She regards them a moment before turning to Hartley, “That story, about you getting together, was lacking the awkward details, and I remember awkwardness.”

Hartley stills as he realizes how genuine she sounds, happy for he two of them, curious and friendly. Normally he wouldn’t be this relaxed talking to his boyfriend’s ex, especially one who lives in the future, is a gifted ship’s tech, and has amazing adventures, but then she lets go of Jax and squeezes his hand instead. She grins as she leans in and offers to match awkward story for awkward story. Jax groans. Hartley finds himself smiling back and he relaxes against Jax.


End file.
